


First Day of School

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Allen go to school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**First Day of School**

America and Russia had a problem arise while watching _Nick Jr._ shows with their kids.

"I wanna go to school too," stated Anya as the commercial about summer schooling ended.

"Yeah! When do we get to go?"

Those two sentences and two sets of expecting violet-blue eyes made the nations realize their kids were in fact five years old and in fact old enough to start Kindergarten.

"U-Uh, I do not know little ones. I do not think you will—"

"Not right now," Alfred exclaimed as he saw the depressed looks coming to his kids faces. "Uh, it's still the summer and school starts in fall!"

The twins gave a noise of understanding then turned back to the TV to watch an old rerun of _Ni Hao, Kai-Lan_. With them distracted Alfred got up from the couch and grabbed Ivan by the arm and pulled him out of the room. He didn't say a word until they were in the front room.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I do not know?! But it seems they have to go to school because you said they could. They are going to be expecting it," stated Ivan as he sat down in one of the plush chairs by the picture window.

"I know, I know, but they got all sad when you said no and ugh—"

"You have no discipline for them."

Alfred let out a snort and brought up the fact that Ivan couldn't punish the kids for drawing all over everything. The Russian defended himself by saying it was hilarious and Alfred deserved it.

"Well, they cannot go to school. They are ISS and it will be alarming to find five year old looking children in a middle school class room."

Alfred groaned as he remembered that they had confirmed the kids where ISS. Allen had gotten hurt one day playing on the playset and he had healed quicker than a human would from the cut he had gotten, and Anya had taken a door off its hinges by accident on the same day. For the personification of a space station the kids where pretty much like another nation. Of course they couldn't tell if their aging was slowing yet or if they'd get stronger with age, but they had a feeling it would.

America sighed and draped himself over Russia in the chair, making the older man give an "Oof." then place a hand on the honey blonde's stomach.

"What if, what if we teach them? I mean England taught me everything, I think…"

Russia thought about it for a moment and realized who better to teach his children history and Russian than himself.

"Da that is a good idea. I can teach them Russian and history, and you can teach them English and math."

"Whoa math? And what about science and art or maybe music?"

Russia sighed and went back to thinking and so did America.

"What if, _we_ teach language and _math_ together, then split up so _you_ can have science and _I_ can have history and then come back together for art," suggested Alfred.

"Teaching Russian and English?"

"Yeah man. Why have it separate?"

Russia only gave a nod to this and the younger nation smiled and got off of Ivan in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"A-Alfred," stammered Ivan as he recovered from an elbow to his stomach, "the children are going to ask why we are homeschooling them."

Alfred's satisfied mood flattened at hearing this. They hadn't told their kids that they were technically a space station.

"Shit, okay so we'll tell them! They can handle it! I bet they'd even be super excited about it."

"If you believe so," said Ivan with a raised brow.

He could recall the day he was found and told of what he was and all he felt was confusion and an odd sense of acceptance.

"We can tell them when school starts though. No need to rush anything since they are gonna be homeschooled."

Russia agreed with his husband and the two made their way back to their children with everything settled, for now.

**...... **

By the time August rolled around Alfred and Ivan had accumulate workbooks from kindergarten to fifth grade and other school supplies. They had told the twins the news that they'd start kindergarten soon, and they were excited yet confused because they couldn't go to a normal school. The two nations had tried to explain to the twins about what they were as easily as possible, but ended up showing them what ISS looked like and explaining why everyone in their family was called a different name. The twins had been shocked at first, but then jumped up with excitement and went around the house to "try out" their abilities. In short, they had to prevent them from jumping off the stairs (repeatedly), pulling doors off their hinges, and trying to punch holes in the walls.

They had marked the first day of school to be the 18th and that day had finally arrived. The sound of Alfred's alarm played loudly at 7:30 am and he groaned as he slammed it off then curled deeper into bed. He laid for five minutes in peace before the thudding of feet came from outside the room, the door opening, and two bodies jumping onto the bed.

"Wake up Daddy!"

"Wake up Papa!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ivan laid on the bed dead, as his stomach was jumped on. Alfred hissed as his side was pummeled and eventually sat up as he yelled:

"Okay! Okay! I'm up you monkeys!"

"Yay!"

The twins settled down and looked at their parents expectantly as they brought themselves out of bed.

"Breakfast first then school, da," Ivan said as he rubbed his stomach and eased the nausea that came from it.

"Da! Can we have blini Papa," asked Anya.

"Very well, let's go."

The twins cheered and ran out the room and Alfred just groaned and laid back in the bed.

"Why are we doing this? We can start school at ten!"

"Nyet, we agreed to have it at the length of normal school. Now get up or I won't make you breakfast."

America groaned once more and dragged himself out of bed.

Once breakfast was finished and everyone was dressed for the day; school started promptly at 8. The twins sat in a room that Russia and America had cleared out and decorated to be the "School Room". They had actually bought school desks, along with a white board off the internet. They had an area that made up a little library and another that had cabinets that held everything needed to teach the children.

"Alright, welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."

"Alfred," said Ivan unamused.

"What? It's true," the honey blonde said with a shrug as he looked at Anya and Allen.

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, we'll start off with English then Russian. So take out your workbooks and um…"

Alfred trailed off as he looked into his workbook and Russia just sat at the desk they bought to go along with the school room. He had a feeling it was going to be awhile before his Russian lessons came into play, even with designated time slots.

By the time lunch rolled around the children practically ran to the kitchen to get out of their classroom. Russia and America stayed behind in the room in despair. They had only gotten through language/reading, math, and art. They still had science and social studies to go through, and they could already tell they were not cut out for homeschooling. The kids had been interested at first, but as the lessons went on they lost interest. Allen had even tried to fall asleep during the math lesson.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," said America as he collected the kids' workbooks.

Russia gave a hum as he got up from the desk and looked at the kids' artwork that they had enjoyed doing. Colorful macaroni art was an oldie, but goldie as Alfred put it.

"Perhaps we can hire a teacher," suggested Ivan as he hung up the art in the room.

"Oh! Like a private tutor…. But can we trust a human to them?"

The older nation gave an "Oh" then a hum as he thought about it.

"What if we interview them and threaten them to keep the twins a secret?"

America looked at Ivan like he was insane and pulled out the schedule for the next classes.

"Dude, no. A private tutor would be great, but I'm not going to threaten their lives to keep our kids and my house a secret," stated Alfred firmly.

Russia just shrugged and left the room to check on the children and bring them back up for the rest of their lessons.

It was in the middle of social studies where Alfred was giving a "riveting" lesson on a piece of American history that finally got to the twins.

"Daddy, Daddy can I please go now? This is boring and I want to go play outside," whined out Allen after he raised his hand like he was told to.

"There is still a half hour left of school Allen."

"Papa, can I go?"

"Nope, you cannot leave either Anya."

Anya and Allen gave out groans and put their heads on their desks. Alfred just gave a sigh of his own and caved in after ten minutes.

"Okay, okay, go have fun. Schools over."

The twins let out a cheer and took off faster than ever. Alfred looked over to Ivan as he whipped off the board and gave a nod.

"I give. Let's get a teacher."

**...... **

"Hello my name is Ms. L, and I will be your private teacher for grades k-5," said a calming voice.

The twins stared at the woman before them and looked back to their fathers who smiled at them and Alfred gave a thumbs up. They turned back around and looked at the smiling woman. She had milk chocolate skin and wild and curly black hair that was held back by a rolled up purple bandana. She had on a dress shirt with a pair of dark jeans and purple sneakers. She had been picked out of the others that had been interviewed because she was more passionate and more engaging to speak with once she warmed up to them during the interview. And she was more out-of-the-box than the other teachers.

"Come on in, I won't bite."

The twins looked back to their parents and both of them just shooed them inside the room. They slowly took their seats and set down their backpacks that they had begged to get not long ago.

"So, before we start I'd like to get to know you two! Could you tell me your name, favorite color, favorite food, and favorite animal?"

The twins stared at her then each other as she looked at them expectantly.

"U-Uh, I'm Anya Braginsky-Jones and my favorite color is yellow, and favorite food is, um… Something that Papa makes and, and my favorite animal is an owl," she said happily as she saw the teacher looked interested in what she had to say.

"Well it's nice to meet you Anya, and I like owls too."

Anya smiled at her teacher and Allen instantly wanted to be a part of the group.

"I'm Allen Braginsky-Jones! I like the color purple and like Daddy's burgers and, and, I like aliens!"

"That's not an animal stupid!"

"Yeah they—"

"Ah, ah, ah, no fighting. Fighting leads to trouble and when you get in trouble you have to sit in the corner and don't get treats for being good kids at the end of class."

The twins looked at her then nodded and apologized.

"Besides, there can be alien animals. Say a green cat with antennas," suggested Ms. L, and Allen instantly beamed a smile at her.

The teacher smiled at them and winked to the parents still in the doorway.

"Ivan, I think I'm going to leave you for the teacher."

Russia just arched a brow and nodded to the teacher before pulling Alfred from the doorway.

"I believe the twins are in good hands, da?"

"Yeah, but I am serious about leaving you for her."

"If that is so then I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight, and miss out on the sex that we could be having while the children in class," stated Ivan casually.

The instant this left Ivan's mouth Alfred latched on to him with apologizes pouring out of him. Russia just laughed and dragged the blonde to their bedroom.

* * *

***Ah, school. Wonderful time isn't it. *cough* no *cough* Anywho I got a few more of these planned x3*As always Hope you enjoyed it and Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
